The Noble's Protector
by Kurayami Akuma
Summary: Annalise is the daughter of the family that protects the Phantomhives and any family relating to the Phantomhives. When she arrives at the Phantomhive manor, she finds their butler very suspicious. How does she know that Sebastian is not truly human, and why does she know what Ceil is hiding behind that eye patch of his? And what secrects does SHE hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first story, so please correct me on the things I do wrong. I'm still not very sure how to work this yet. Alright. On with the story…**

…**..**

**Wait. Maybe I should give you all some information first.**

**The main character's name is Annalise Vinsiford. She is a noble, and her parents died due to poisoning. She is the current head of the Vinsford estate and continues on her parents' work as the head of the furniture and wine company VintageFord. That is all I have to tell you so far. Can't give too much away. Oh, and her maid is Annabella.**

"Young mistress, it is time to wake up. Your schedule is quite full today."

I didn't wake up so Annabella drew the curtains open and prepared my breakfast, knowing that this would wake me up.

"This morning, we have a simple breakfast of scones. Nothing fancy, as you are, as I stated already, young mistress, very busy today." Annabella poured the tea any placed it on the tray.

"Speaking of the schedule, what is my schedule for today? And is the tea today Ceylon Tea? Oh, and, Annabella, I always have scones for breakfast, you know that." I stretched, yawning as Annabella dressed me. Suddenly, all the breath was literally squeezed out of me. Oh, my corset. Why do I have to be a girl? I mean, boys don't wear corsets. Lucky.

"Annabella, you are KILLING me! And yes, I know that no lady has died from wearing a corset." I was struggling to breathe now. Annabella only pulled it tighter. I was awfully glad when she tied it up.

After she dressed me, I began to reach for the cup of tea. It smelled really good and I was hungry. She let me take it and moved on to my socks. Pausing for a second, I handed me a letter. The Queen? What does she want me to do now? Is it another one of those plans that she wants me to stop?

_Dear Annalise,_

_I hope that you have been well. One of my servants has heard that someone is sending people to the Phantomhive manor. I want you to eliminate them, please. This is no ordinary scheme like last time. I heard that the person has hired around one hundred professional assassins. I have already sent a request to the Earl of Phantomhive about your visit._

_The Queen of England._

Not like the last attack? One hundred professional assassins? Well, That would be easy, it will not be difficult to deal with.

"Annabella, I need the other socks. The ones I use when I am working. On, and get me the five best daggers in my collection, my best bow and set of arrows, the two swords from the cupboard, and my Protector's Scythe. Ah, and the weapon belts and a gun." I listed off all the weapons that I may need, counting them off my fingers. I will and must protect the Earl of Phantomhive from this attack.

"Yes, my young mistress. I shall prepare them immediately." Annabella left and came back minutes later.

Strapping on the belts, she slipped all five daggers onto it. She buckled the other two around my waist where the slits in my dress were and hid the swords. She handed me my inactivated Scythe and I tucked in a pocket near my chest. She herself hid the bow and quiver of arrows in the secret back pockets of my dress and slipped the gun in the last belt, which was directly below my daggers.

"You are ready to go my lady, have you finished eating?"

"Yes, I have. Let's go, Annabella, or otherwise, we will be late." I walked hurriedly to the door and beckoned her to come with me.

"Yes, my Lady."

"Young mistress, we are almost at the Phantomhive Estate." The first thing I saw was Annabella's face.

"Oh? Alright. Before we get off, Annabella, do not tell of the mission to anybody. Understood?"

"Understood, my Lady. Also, we have arrived, my Lady."

I was welcomed by the head butler of the estate. I completely clad in black, just like I was. Strange. Even stranger yet, I sensed that he was hiding something.

"We have been expecting you, my Lady. Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." He said. I felt like frowning at him, but decided against it.

"Welcome you to the Phantomhive Estate, Lady Annalise. Follow me. Sebastian, continue with the preparations." This must be the young Earl of Phantomhive.

Sebastian bowed to the Earl and left.

"Annabella, come with me. The Earl of Phantomhive is taking us to the meeting place."

"Yes, my Lady."

I noticed something just before we entered the building. There was something metal and black in the bushes. Their plan was already in action.

I yawned. Talking business with the Earl was sure tiring. As I was lead out for dinner, I noticed and sharp piece of metal poking out of the bushes. I also heard unnatural rustling. I knew immediately that their plan would soon be in action.

A chair was pulled out for me and dinner was served.

"Today for the dinner, we have the Japanese meal of sashimi, which contains various raw slices of fish, just to name a few, there is salmon and tuna for you to enjoy." Sebastian presented the meal. Now that got me thinking, why are we having Japanese meals. After all, we are in England, right?

Hiding behind the trees, Mey-rin, Finni and Bardroy breathed huge sigh of relief. Thank goodness the day was saved. After what happened earlier that day, they thought for sure that it would be a disaster…

_(Flashback to a few hours earlier.)_

_Bardroy: *boom* * whole kitchen up in flames* I guess me flame thrower overdid it, huh._

_Mey-rin: This is the last cup we ne-wah! * All the cups shatter due to the impact._

_Finni: * trips and rolls over, ripping up a tree and knocking down all the other ones.*_

(Back to the present)

"I must compliment you, Earl of Phantomhive, your Japanese cuisine is quite good. Though, I must point out, why would we have Japanese delicacies in England? I must say, I find it quite strange." I really did find it strange.

Just as I was going to take another bite, I heard a bang, and the little piece of raw salmon was gone. Their plan had begun, and I must stop it, as the Nobles' Protector.

**How did you like it? Please comment so I know if you like it or not. I will try to update every week. Bye!**

**C.P**


	2. Sorry Guys

**Sorry, no chapter but I just want to tell you guys that it might be a while before the next chapter is released. This is because I have a project to finish. Sorry.**


End file.
